


Mating Call

by anysin



Series: Therapy AU [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cock Rings, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, MIND STUFF, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon gets a phone from his grandmother, meaning better communication for him and Elias.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Therapy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515473
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Mating Call

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a shameless PWP. There is still some angst, but the next story is going to be very dark so consider this a breather.

After the detour with Peter, Jon becomes determined to spend more time with Elias. Of course, it's easier said than done; they live their separate lives, Elias in London and Jon in Bournemouth, and their interaction is still limited to letters and occasional calls from the phone booth. But Jon wants to make things work. He doesn't want to be sidelined in Elias's life, especially now that he knows he has rivals.

He is still in the middle of figuring things out when his grandmother decides to surprise him.

"Hold up, Jon," she says during a dinner when he's about to leave to his room. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Jon is curious; his grandmother hasn't been prone to giving him spontaneous gifts, so this is quite unusual. He waits in the kitchen as his grandmother heads to her own room, his eyes widening when she returns with a mobile phone.

"You are spending a lot of time outside these days, which I'm happy about," she says, handing the phone over to him. "But I would like to make sure that I can get in touch with you whenever I need to. Besides, I'm sure your friends have phones too, so now you can keep in touch with them better."

Jon takes the phone, trying not to show his excitement. He has been thinking about asking for a phone of his own, but he hasn't been sure about how to justify it. They both know he doesn't have that many friends, and his grandmother certainly doesn't know about Elias. But now, he finally has a way to make himself a bigger part of Elias's life.

He hopes Elias wants it too.

"Thank you," he says to his grandmother, smiling. "I think this will be really useful."

*

As soon as the phone is operational and he's alone in his own room, Jon dials Elias's number, barely able to stay still.

"Bouchard," Elias answers, before pausing. "Jon?"

"It's me," Jon says, struggling to keep his voice calm. He doesn't want to come off too enthusiastic, although he thinks Elias might like that. He would just like to have a little bit of dignity, be grown-up. "I'm calling to you from my own phone."

"Oh." From Elias's plain tone, it's hard to tell whether that's a pleased reaction or not, so Jon feels reassured when Elias adds: "That is great news, Jon. That will make things a lot easier for us."

"I think so too," Jon says, and now he can't help but smile. Of course, he will still have to be careful how and when he talks to Elias if he doesn't want his grandmother to find out about them, but now they can, in theory, talk to each other every day. That excites him. "Should we think about a schedule?"

Elias laughs on the other end. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic, Jon," he says, his voice soft. "We have to still be careful, of course. I would hate to cause you trouble."

"I think it's the other way around," Jon points out, although he's not entirely sure about that. _Would_ his grandmother get angry with him, for doing what he's doing with Elias? He doesn't get time to think about that further when Elias speaks up again:

"But yes, I think a schedule is a good idea. Let me think about that." Elias pauses, and Jon thinks that their conversation is over for now. But then Elias says: "Now, listen to me. I have sent you a package."

"Statements?" Jon asks, and this time excitement seeps into his voice. He has just received two new ones, but he always looks forward to more. It's like he can't get enough of them.

"Not this time. You'll see what it is when it arrives." He just knows Elias is smiling right now. "However, you should ignore the instructions I put there with it. Now that you have your phone, I want you to call me in the evening of the day you receive it. Make sure you won't be bothered."

Jon's heart beats fast over that. "Just what have you sent to me?" he asks, hoping against hope that Elias is up for answering him.

Elias just laughs. "You'll see, Jon. I'll get back to you about the schedule."

As usual, Elias is the one who hangs up on him, before Jon even gets a chance to say a goodbye. He is left sitting in his room, wondering when he'll dare to call again- or if he'll wait for the package to arrive.

He knows his answer already.

*

The package arrives two days later, during Jon's school day. Therefore, his grandmother is there to receive it, and has it in the kitchen with her when Jon comes home.

"Who is this from?" his grandmother asks, even though she lets him take the package from the table. She's in the middle of making dinner, but unfortunately this time, it doesn't mean that she doesn't want to talk. "Your penpal?"

"Yes." That's Jon's official excuse for the letters he receives from Elias: a penpal in London, someone he supposedly found through a magazine. It had been a shaky lie, like most of Jon's lies, but his grandmother had accepted it, probably because it meant that Jon had a friend. "She collects things from nature. She said in her last letter that she wanted to share something with me."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just take photos?" his grandmother asks.

"She doesn't do things in an easy way," Jon replies, sighing as he hears the genuine frustration in his own voice. It's just hard to deal with Elias sometimes, with his unpredictability and quirks. He is important to Jon, always will be now, but Jon wishes Elias didn't constantly keep him on his toes.

His grandmother lets out a soft chuckle. "Well, that sounds like someone I know." She turns her attention fully to the stove, taking a look at the rice that's boiling. "The dinner is going to be ready soon, but I'll let you see what you got."

"Thank you, I'll be here soon." Jon tries not to hurry as he takes off to his room, package securely in his hands.

Once the door is closed, he shakes the package, hearing as something moves inside it. It seems to be a single item, long in shape, but it's hard to tell what it could be. Perhaps some kind of magical item? Jon walks over to his bed and sits down, ripping the wrapping off the box.

Once the wrapping is off, he lifts the lid up, and almost yelps when he sees what's inside.

It's a dildo. Quite a realistic one, resembling a real cock, just made of silicone; there is a letter in the box too, probably Elias's instructions, but those are irrelevant now. Jon puts the lid back on, feeling as he goes red all the way to his ears.

He can't believe Elias just sent him that! What if his grandmother had opened the package? How was he supposed to explain this? He wants to scream, but instead he just shoves his fist into his mouth, gnawing on his knuckles. He can't stop imagining it, his grandmother in the state of absolute fury, Elias's house being surrounded by the police.

Why didn't Elias think?

Except he did, Jon knows; this is yet another test to see how Jon can handle himself. After groaning against his fist, Jon takes the box and heads over to his desk, opening the bottom drawer. His grandmother doesn't look into his drawers, but he buries the box underneath the letters he has previously received from Elias anyway, making sure it can't be seen.

Only then does he leave his room, still warm in the face. He should let Elias have it when he calls him tonight, but he knows he won't; they will have a game to play.

*

He doesn't call Elias until his grandmother has retired to bed. He knows she takes a sleeping pill for the night, meaning that he and Elias should have all the privacy they need, but he's still nervous when he strips down. He takes the box out of the drawer and picks up the dildo, flushing at the sight of it. Somehow, it's more obscene to him than a real cock would be. He is about to put the box away when he glimpses something at the bottom of it, something he hadn't noticed before.

There are two things: a tube of lubrication and a ring. Jon stares at the ring in puzzlement as he picks it up, turning it around in his fingers. It's made of plain steel, possessing no markings or anything else that would make it remarkable. It's there for a reason, though, so he leaves it on the bed along with the dildo and the lube before getting up to fetch his phone. His heart is already starting to beat faster, anticipation building up inside him.

He walks over to the door to make sure it's locked before he goes to his bed, climbing up on it as he dials Elias's number.

"Hello, Jon," Elias says to him when he picks up. "I assume you got the package?"

"Yes." He's still feeling grumpy, but as he suspected, not enough to confront Elias about it. This time is still precious and he doesn't want to waste it. "I'm on my bed right now. I have the ring, the phallus and the lubrication."

Elias laughs. "Phallus? Aren't we proper." He pauses. "Do you feel shy about calling it a dildo?"

"A little," Jon says, feeling his cheeks heat up. He takes the dildo into his hand, resting its end against the mattress so it points up towards the ceiling. "You want me to use the right term?"

"You can call it whatever you like. I just find it interesting that you're still so skittish about certain things." Jon can hear leather creaking in the background as Elias gets more comfortable in his chair. "Now, are you nude?"

Jon licks his lips. "Yes."

"What a good boy you are." Elias's voice drops low, which sends shivers running down Jon's spine. He finds himself squeezing the dildo tighter; the silicone now feels warm against his hand, making the dildo a little more pleasant to handle.

"First, Jon, I want you to put the ring on. It goes around your cock."

Jon's eyes widen. "Will I be able to get it off?" he asks, unable to help himself.

"Don't worry about it. I have made sure it's just the right size, but you have to put it on now when you're still soft." He can hear a smile in Elias's voice. "Hopefully that will change soon."

Jon hesitates for a moment before lowering the phone down onto the bed, grabbing the ring. He guides his soft length through it until it reaches the base of his cock; it feels cool and strange against his skin, but it's not uncomfortable. He lifts the phone up to his ear again. "Done."

"Excellent. Now, I want you to prepare the dildo. Use your hands this time, but I do expect you to use your mouth on it eventually."

It's strange to think about himself fellating a plastic cock, but Jon steadies the phone between his head and his shoulder as he reaches for the lube, pouring some onto his hand. He starts to stroke the dildo, warming it up even further and spreading the lube around; it really looks like he's masturbating a cock, only it's attached to no one. He closes his eyes, imagining it's Elias he's stroking.

His own cock starts to firm up within the ring.

"What are you thinking of?" Elias asks.

"You." His voice is barely above a whisper, which makes him feel a little pitiful. But he keeps stroking the dildo until it's slick, after which he pours more lube onto his hand. Holding onto the phone, he lies down on the bed, spreading his legs wide as he takes his fingers to his entrance.

"I've been thinking about you too, Jon." Zipper rasps open at Elias's end, making Jon's mouth go dry. "Remember our first time, Jon? How I had on the desk?"

Jon nods, easing one slicked finger inside himself. "Yes."

"I think about it a lot. I think about it whenever I'm at my office, how you would look like on my desk, your face red and your arse full of my cock." Elias's breathing has become heavy, and Jon can hear his clothing rustling as he exposes himself even further. "Or how it would be like to have you underneath it, on your knees with your lips sealed around my cock. You really look good when you're sucking someone off, Jon."

Trembling, Jon works his finger in and out of himself, fucking himself as he imagines Elias's cock in his mouth, its salty taste on his tongue. He can't quite hold back a whimper, easing another finger inside himself as he fucks his arse a little harder, glancing over to the dildo. It looks big, menacing. Like Elias's cock always is.

"You know what especially keeps running through my mind?" Elias asks him, and Jon can hear it how his hand slides along his cock, stroking it.

Jon presses his fingers as deep inside himself as they can go, letting himself squeeze around them. "What?"

"You and Peter."

Jon tenses, clenching around his fingers even harder.

"You took him so well, just swallowed him like you were always meant to do so, took him into your tight arse. He was so big, I think I could see his cock through your stomach."

"Elias," Jon whispers, bothered. His cock is hard now, standing erect and throbbing softly in the steely grasp of the ring, but there is a tense knot in his stomach, a bad taste in his mouth. He doesn't want to be thinking of Peter, not now that they're alone with each other again.

"I can't help but wonder, Jon. You loved his cock, I could tell that you did. Can I satisfy you anymore?" There is the slightest crack in Elias's voice, which makes Jon feel cold inside, and desperate. "I only want you to be happy, Jon, content. I want you to get what you want."

"I want you." Jon squeezes his eyes shut again, feeling stinging tears in his eyes. Why is Elias doing this? "You and you alone."

"Do you really?" Elias is panting into his ear now, his hand moving faster and faster on his cock. "Do you still want me inside you?"

Jon pulls his fingers out, shaking all over. He sits up and rises onto his knees, moving towards the dildo.

"Yes," he says, grasping the dildo and straddling it. He brushes his arse against its blunt head, starting to settle down.

"Then do it. Take me in."

Jon starts to sit down, gasping as his body opens up around the dildo. It feels like Elias, he realizes, just as big and filling, even the shape of it familiar as he sinks down on its length. Jon's thighs shake as he lowers himself down onto the dildo inch by inch. He keeps pushing himself onto it until he reaches its base, panting as he tries to adjust to it. He has been holding the phone between his head and his shoulder, but now he grasps it with one hand while holding onto the dildo with another, blushing when he realizes he has been panting straight into Elias's ear all this time. But from what he can hear, Elias is panting too, and that makes his insides tremble.

"I want you to lie down, Jon," Elias whispers. "Fuck yourself with the _phallus_."

Jon is trembling, but he does as he's told, lying down onto his back with the dildo inside him. He grasps its end tight and starts to move it, keeping his legs spread wide.

"Does it feel good?" Elias asks. "Are you thinking of me?"

"Yes." It's a little awkward, trying to fuck himself like this, but Jon tries, seeking for a good angle and speed. He breathes harshly into the phone, squeezing his eyes shut as he starts to move his hips, rocking back against the dildo.

"Is it good enough?"

Jon digs his teeth deep into his lower lip. "No." It's not Elias.

There is a silence on Elias's end, in words at least; he can hear Elias's hand moving on his cock, harsh and fast, hear his heavy breathing.

"Good," Elias says. "I don't want it to be good enough. I want to be the only one on your mind, Jon."

A broken little moan escapes Jon, making his eyes widen in fear. He has to be careful, his grandmother must not know, but Elias does. He needs to know that Jon needs him more than anything. "You are," he says, gasping as his cock twitches fast.

"I want to be the only one," Elias repeats. "You are meant for me, Jon. I want to possess you, I-!"

And Jon's mind opens.

He sees Elias in his living room, sitting in a leather chair with his eyes closed, his trousers down to his thighs and his underwear pulled down, his cock in his hand. There is a ring around Elias's cock too, a steel one just like Jon's, and as Elias keeps yanking on his cock, gritting his teeth together as he bucks into his own hand, Jon's own cock twitches in a rapid rhythm, making him feel dizzy.

That's Elias right now, he realizes, Elias at his home, Elias wanting him. A wail rises from him before he can stop it, and he finds himself releasing the dildo so he can slap his hand over his mouth, keeping the howl that threatens to rise from him in as his hips rut against the dildo, as he clamps around it.

"Jon," Elias whispers. "Jon, what is happening? Talk to me, please."

He doesn't know if he can, but he removes his hand from his mouth, whimpering in his throat as he reaches down and grabs the dildo again, trying to keep going. The vision is fading fast from his head, but before it disappears, he can see that Elias is still touching himself, his eyes now open and wide.

"I think I saw you just now," he says, and saying it out loud makes him shudder all over. "What's happening?"

Elias grunts, and even without the vision Jon knows that his hand is moving even faster on his cock, that he's close.

"You are becoming exactly what you should be," Elias whispers. "Take the ring off."

With shaky hands, Jon complies, and the moment the ring slips off his erection, he comes, spilling himself over his hand. He tightens around the dildo, entire body clenching as he thrusts with his hips, riding the wave of his orgasm. Elias moans into his ear, his voice almost inhuman now.

Jon falls back against the bed, panting hard. He wants to fall asleep, but he resists the urge, easing the dildo out from inside him. His entire body seems to be throbbing, his mouth feels dry like paper.

"Elias?"

Elias has hung up.

*

Afterwards, Jon barely has the energy to put everything away and dress up, but he forces himself to do so, knowing he and Elias will be in trouble if his grandmother sees him like this. His dreams are restless that night and he keeps waking up, breathing fast as the image of Elias at his home rises into his mind over and over again.

What was that?

He's becoming what he should be, Elias has said. What is that, exactly? Are he and Elias connected mentally now? Part of Jon is pleased by the idea, that he could be so close to Elias all the time, but it also terrifies him. If he can see Elias, can Elias see him? Does he not have privacy anymore?

Did he ever with Elias?

On the next day, it's Elias who calls him after Jon has finished reading a statement in his room.

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly," he says, sounding almost convincingly apologetic. "How are you doing?"

"All right, given the circumstances." This time, Jon is pleased to hear that there is actual anger in his voice, and he charges on: "What happened last night?"

Elias goes silent.

"You are getting closer to our god," he says. "We serve a power that deals in knowledge, Jon. That means your mind will expand in ways a normal human's never will, and this is how it can manifest." He pauses. "How does that make you feel?"

"Scared." Of course, Jon should have known that something like this was coming; it means something to serve a god. Knowing that doesn't exactly make him feel better.

"It's frightening, I know." Elias's voice has gone quiet and soft, almost to the point Jon can't hear him. But he always hears Elias. "But you aren't alone, Jon. I will be there with you every step on the way, I promise you that. You are doing so, so well."

Jon closes his eyes, trembling over Elias's words. He hates that they mean so much to him, that they're his world. "You are far away," he comments.

"And that's why I need to get closer to you," Elias says. "You know, I have checked some things. Our old office for the therapy is still available."

Jon freezes. "Meaning-?"

"Meaning that we can set up a weekly meeting in person, Jon. I would want that very much." A pause. "Would you, Jon?"

He should still be angry with Elias for being so damn mercurial all the time.

"More than anything," Jon says. "When can we meet?"

"I'll try to arrange something for this week. I'll let you know." Elias inhales deeply, as if in relief. "You are very important to me, Jon. I know I don't always express it well, but you mean everything to me."

Jon shivers with yearning, his anger all forgotten again.

_I love you._

"I know," he says.


End file.
